The Molecular Oncology Program is a network of basic and applied scientists focused on understanding the molecular basis and fundamental processes associated with the biology of cancer cells. It is one of the two major science components of the Cancer Center (Cancer Biology in Animals is the other), which provides expertise and resources in molecular genetics, cell biology and biochemistry to other members of the Cancer Center. There are 41 members from more than 11 departments and centers. By design, they are primarily basic scientists; highly interactive, most of these scientists have collaborative projects with members of other Cancer Center programs. The Program is centered around two major research themes: 1) Kinase signaling and receptor crosstalks and 2) DNA damage and cell-cycle checkpoint. These themes are connected by common research interests in cellular signals and responses to environmental cues and carcinogenic assaults, with the common objective to understand the chemical, biochemical, and molecular basis of these processes. The Program goals include: 1) advancing the understanding of the molecular and chemical basis of cancer transformation and progression, 2) promoting the rapid translation of basic discoveries of cancer mechanisms to the development of potential prognostic markers and therapeutic strategies, and 3) providing molecular biology and biochemistry expertise to Cancer Center and fostering interactions with other programs to develop disease-oriented translational research.